


小女仆

by Sanpandy



Category: R1SE (Band), UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanpandy/pseuds/Sanpandy
Summary: 胡春杨进门的时候又看到任豪歪在单人沙发上捧着他的手机在那里划拉着。任豪有个不良嗜好，就是没啥事干的时候就只喜欢一声不吭窝在那看手机，你说看看好玩的好笑的就算了，偏偏他就盯着股票，那些胡春杨乍眼看根本不知所云的线条和数字，任豪搁那跟看美女跳辣舞似的津津有味。





	小女仆

**Author's Note:**

> 拉郎第一弹  
壶9爆炒摇6  
嘿嘿嘿

胡春杨进门的时候又看到任豪歪在单人沙发上捧着他的手机在那里划拉着。任豪有个不良嗜好，就是没啥事干的时候就只喜欢一声不吭窝在那看手机，你说看看好玩的好笑的就算了，偏偏他就盯着股票，那些胡春杨乍眼看根本不知所云的线条和数字，任豪搁那跟看美女跳辣舞似的津津有味。

熟知胡春杨的人都知道这孩子性子温吞，平常都不怎么跟别人急，装起凶来都是奶乎乎的，被其他几个哥哥都是怜爱般摸着脑袋说“杨杨好乖好可爱哦”。可对上任豪这大爷就不一样了，任豪看人的眼神是带着点铜臭味的，在他眼里人的三六九等和股票的档次挂钩，看着盘靓条顺的你就是个优质股，看着嘴歪鼻塌的那就是个垃圾股，甚至连胡春杨晚上想穿他那带着绿色图案的睡衣都要被他嫌弃，美其名曰红涨绿停，碰不得一点绿油油的东西。

迷信！太迷信了！这种男人要不得！李汶翰第一次听说连绿睡衣都不能穿之后拍案而且，义愤填膺地批斗了任豪大半天。胡春杨眼巴巴地看着李汶翰在那手舞足蹈了半天，刚到嘴边的话又给卡住了。还是比较沉稳的管栎好，拍着胡春杨说杨杨你别管他发神经，你接着说。

于是胡春杨捏了捏衣角，慢吞吞地说任豪不仅不让他穿绿睡衣，还——还——

还怎么了？知心大哥哥管栎一个眼刀子飞过去，李汶翰识相地闭嘴了，凑过来轻声说，杨杨别怕，你说，哥哥们一定给你做主。

胡春杨白嫩嫩的小脸蛋红了一大片。任豪他——他——他不举——

什么！！！！！！！

胡春杨低着头，手一直揪着衣角，我——我也不知道啊，我就晚上想——想和他那个——可是他老说自己累了困了不想，我有次都凑到跟前了他居然都没反应，他这不是不举是什么啊——

惊天大新闻，R1SE男团成员任豪居然不举，李汶翰一瞬间在想自己这消息要是卖出去了值多少钱，后来还是忍住了，他不能把弟弟的幸福毁在了自己手上！

管栎有些为难，这种事情实在是太个人隐私了，他只好说你能确定吗？或许他最近真的不在状态呢？胡春杨抬起脑袋，哥，我再怎么小孩也是个男的，男人一年里头会有超过一个月时间不打飞机的吗？管栎语塞了。

胡春杨又把脑袋低下去了。他也很为难啊，男朋友有这样的问题也不和自己说，他也不是嫌弃任豪，就是——就是他也很想帮着对方分担一下嘛。李汶翰这时候忽然凑过来说，杨杨，你每天晚上都穿戴整齐地趟他旁边？

胡春杨说，不然呢，我都不敢穿小绿点睡衣了，只能穿着他那些老头一样的睡衣睡啊。

李汶翰一拍脑门说，你看，我知道问题所在了——老头睡衣怎么可能激发男人的欲望呢！管栎本来以为李汶翰又开始不正经了，但转念一想，对哦，是个人看着白汗衫黑色大短裤也不会想上床吧。知心哥哥管栎赶紧说，杨杨你要不要试试玩些新意？

玩新意？玩啥啊？

管栎一笑说不担心，哥哥我给你一切安排好。

再回到胡春杨推开房门看到任豪躺在沙发上玩手机这一刻。任豪抬起头看了眼，是胡春杨，就又把脑袋低下去了。来了啊。

胡春杨有点气，干脆不回他。任豪没听到回复就有抬头看了眼，见胡春杨拎着个袋子自顾自地进了厕所，以为他只是工作累了不想说话罢了，又继续看他的股市分析去了。

胡春杨在厕所里折腾了好半天，任豪见怪不怪。等厕所门终于再打开之后任豪站起身想去洗澡，没想到迎面撞上了换了一身女仆装的胡春杨。你——这是——任豪看愣了，上上下下打量着胡春杨。

胡春杨恨不得自己现在是只鸵鸟，能把脑袋埋进土里算了。他的这身“战衣”是管栎不知道从哪弄来的，裙子格外的短，刚刚盖过了大腿根，一圈黑色蕾丝衬得胡春杨白皙的腿格外色情。任豪吞了口唾沫，视线上移，那女仆裙的领口开得又低又大，侃侃遮住了胡春杨胸前的两点。胡春杨体毛很少，但明显刚才还在里头剃了一番，现在这大开的胸口光溜溜滑嫩嫩的，像块白豆腐一样惹眼，到靠近两点的地方时又渐渐带着点粉红色，藏在了单薄的布料下引诱着看客。

胡春杨往后小步的退着，任豪跟着他的步子向前。胡春杨被逼到墙根退无可退，抬起手想推开任豪，被任豪抓着手腕。衣服都穿了，现在不认账？

你！你还好意思说！胡春杨是真气了，抬脚想去踩任豪，被对方给躲开了。任豪笑着用大拇指磨着胡春杨的手腕，细腻的触感让他以为自己仿佛摸得是块软玉。挺漂亮的啊，小胡姑娘。任豪凑过头去，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，胡春杨低垂着眼不敢看任豪，凑得太近了，而且自己和任豪这么久了哪有见过这老大爷这副模样的。

任豪见这木头呆住不动了，干脆自己主动含住了胡春杨的唇。这小男孩不仅皮肤白嫩嫩得像个小姑娘，连嘴唇都是软乎乎的。任豪把胡春杨的手架过头顶抵在墙上，一只腿向前卡在胡春杨两腿之间，用膝盖慢慢地磨着胡春杨的下体。胡春杨本来穿这裙子就别有用心，本来还想大胆主动一发，结果被任豪夺回了首发权。他下面真空，此时被裙子的布料磨着，略微粗糙的质感加上任豪的动作，让他的性器很快就勃起了。

嗯——胡春杨难耐地扭动着腰想逃离任豪的攻势，却是被对方压制得死死的。任豪兴致满满地侵略着胡春杨的口腔，把胡春杨亲得腿都软了。

任豪一只手探进去裙底，摸到了胡春杨光溜溜的下身。你这都和谁学的，嗯？他伸手掐了一下胡春杨的腿根子肉，把人刺激得差点泄出来。一个多月没有亲热过，胡春杨现在是被碰一下都是要命的感觉。任豪顺着大腿一直向后抹去，发现胡春杨在厕所这大半天里居然连后面都清理准备好了。

你这是铁了心今天要做到了啊。任豪啃着胡春杨的侧颈，胡春杨手搭在任豪肩上无力地靠着喘息。他感觉到任豪两根手指探了进来，浅浅地在穴口周围抠挖着。胡春杨闭着眼不住地低声叫唤着，像只小猫咪似的，任豪被这声音叫得呼吸都粗了，把人捞着带回了房间的床上。

倒在被褥上的胡春杨裙摆微微掀开，下头的春光统统外泄。翘起的性器顶头挂着透明的液体，任豪轻轻弹了一下，胡春杨加紧了腿嗔道你干什么，疼。任豪说，好好，我错了，我给你赔罪？话音刚落就低下头含住了那根勃发的物事。胡春杨挺着腰，差点就一下缴了枪。你——你干嘛——别——他伸手推着任豪的脑袋，任豪不为所动继续含着上下吮吸着。视觉和体感双重的刺激下胡春杨被直接推到了高潮，他浑身颤抖着，两脚乱蹬着，被任豪摁着，最后射在了任豪嘴里。

胡春杨用手臂挡着眼睛不住地喘着。任豪把东西吐掉，然后凑过来说，怎么，才刚开始就不行了？胡春杨小小声说没有，任豪又将手指探进了对方身后，一轮高潮过后的后穴变得放松下来，任豪轻而易举地进去了三指，很快摸到了敏感点。他轻轻摁压着那块，胡春杨才泄过的性器又抬起了头。豪——豪哥——别——别弄了——胡春杨微张着嘴，快感一波波侵袭着他的全身，让他整个人仿佛在云端上飘着，双脚爽得已经不自觉环住了压在他身上的任豪的腰。

任豪自己下面胀得很，不能老便宜这小孩了。他坏笑着，忽然抽离了手指起身，坐在床上说杨杨你起来，我想抱着你。胡春杨真是太听话一孩子了，任豪让他起来他就真乖乖爬起身，两条腿软绵绵的，身子直往任豪身上倒。任豪把自己的性器从衣物中解放开来，指了指勃发的肉柱对胡春杨说，来，前戏都给你做好了，小女仆是不是要自己服侍一下主人才是呢。胡春杨看着那大家伙眼睛都直了，这么大一东西会不会把自己捅烂掉啊。他咽了口唾沫，提起裙子，分开腿跨在任豪身上。

可是……裙子挡着我看不到……胡春杨小小声说着，裙子挡住了视线，他看不见下面，没办法往下坐。任豪扶着他的腰说你再下来点，胡春杨慢吞吞向下去了点，直到感觉到火烫的顶端抵在了自己尾椎骨上，他伸手过去裙摆下，扶着柱身稍稍摆正位子。等到顶端终于顶在了穴口，他又开始害羞起来，把头埋在了任豪脖子旁边喘着气。

任豪偏偏自己不愿意动，就要让胡春杨来。胡春杨深吸两口气，开始慢慢往下坐。他感觉到硕大的龟头顶开了自己的后穴，一点点朝最深的地方刺入。等他完全坐下去时，那肉柱埋在了他身体最深的地方，像是镶进去一样，让他登时感到一阵满足。任豪捏了他的腰一下，光坐着不动的吗？胡春杨才慢慢抬起身，结果腿实在是没力气一下子又跌了回去，因为重力而猛地顶入深处的性器把胡春杨折磨得叫苦连天，小脸上挂着的都是眼泪。任豪又有点心软了，轻轻过去舔着胡春杨脸上的泪水。好了好了，别哭了，好像我欺负你似的。

你就是欺负我啊，我们俩好了那么久都不碰我一下，还要我穿成这样才肯上床！胡春杨兔子急了跳脚，任豪被他那副样子逗乐了，抬着对方的臀部慢慢上下动着。温柔的动作让胡春杨又开始得趣了，扁着嘴不说话光在那小声哼哼着。任豪用牙齿咬着胡春杨的耳垂，说舍不得孩子套不到狼，我憋了那么久就想看看你能有什么表示，谁想到你玩这么大。过会儿他又说，我们杨杨原来也是个会玩的小孩呢。

身体上最亲密的结合让胡春杨没理由觉得不满足。他毫不吝啬自己的呻吟，一声高一声低，叫得任豪心痒痒。等到胡春杨又泄出来一次之后，任豪抓紧机会，说杨杨，该哥哥爽爽了吧。

胡春杨正沉浸在高潮的余韵中云里雾里的，任豪说什么都是好。于是任豪把人平躺放在了床上，分开两腿围在自己腰侧，一个挺身把性器再次埋入湿热的穴道中。这次不同方才，任豪的动作明显加重起来，肉体撞击地声音夹杂着水声和胡春杨小猫一样的叫声，在屋子里头回荡着。每一下操弄都是向着深处进攻，任豪只感觉自己的性器被一个小嘴紧紧吸着，肠壁沿着柱身每一寸来磨着，全身的感官都被集中在了那处被无限放大。他干狠了，抱起了胡春杨的腰，把人狠狠地往自己下身带去，撞得胡春杨一个劲在叫着不要了。真的太狠了，任豪估摸着自己操了百余下，最后要射出来的时候胡春杨想躲，被任豪掐着腰拦住了。任豪的精液被他全部射在了胡春杨体内，胡春杨哭着骂他神经病、不要脸，任豪拍着胡春杨的背安抚着，承诺着等会儿一定给他清理干净了。

胡春杨身上的女仆裙还勉强挂在那，刚才一番激烈运动下来，链子早就开了，胡春杨大半的胸都露了出来。任豪低头去用牙啃着那可爱的小圆点，胡春杨忍不住把胸口往任豪嘴里送去，任豪说小女仆还附带产奶功能的？被胡春杨一巴掌呼在脑门上。

胡春杨后来想自己走进厕所里去，刚站起身来，后面兜不住的精液就顺着大腿根一路往下流，有些还抵在了地板上。任豪看到这一幕差点鼻血都喷出来了，小兄弟迅速又站了起来。他伸手过去抱住胡春杨的腰把人往回带，说好杨杨，乖杨杨，最后一次，就再来一次吧。

那之后胡春杨再都不敢说任豪不举了，他觉得这就是报应，那天晚上他被折腾了一晚上没睡好，第二天还要带着一身痕迹溜回去自己家里，半个月都没消干净。虽然后来他大发脾气之后任豪改掉了在他身上狗啃的毛病，但隔三差五又想让自己搞个换装play真的很烦。

任豪！我看你根本不是不举，你就是个变态！


End file.
